Oil, grease, coolant and/or other fluids may accumulate on the floor around machinery, work tables, racks, and the like in industrial, commercial, garage, workshop, or manufacturing facilities. Absorbent mats may be used to absorb oil, grease, coolant and/or other fluids but are typically simply placed on the floor and are free to move around. Accordingly, such mats can bunch up or develop ridges creating a trip hazard. Such mats can also slip as persons walk over them, thereby defeating or minimizing any benefit that they provide by absorbing oil, grease, coolant or other fluids.